wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/VII
Rodzina Połanieckich 26 Pani Krasławska przyjęła Połanieckiego mocno zdziwiona z powodu wczesnej godziny, ale jednak przyjęła go, domyślając się, że przychodzi w jakiejś niezwykłej sprawie. On też, bez długich wstępów, opowiedział jej, co zaszło, kłamiąc przy tym o tyle, o ile było trzeba, by osłonić Maszkę przed podejrzeniem o bankructwo lub złe interesa... Zauważył przy tym, że podczas opowiadania stara dama trzymała utkwione w niego swoje zielone, wykute jakby z kamienia i pozbawione blasku oczy i że żaden muskuł jej twarzy nie drgnął. Dopiero gdy skończył, rzekła: - W tym wszystkim nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy: dlaczego pan Maszko sprzedawał te dęby? To przecie jest niemała ozdoba każdej rezydencji. - Te dęby leżą opodal od domu - odpowiedział Połaniecki - i psują pole, bo pod ich cieniem nie chce się nic rodzić, a pan Maszko jest praktyczny człowiek. Zresztą, mówiąc szczerze, my jesteśmy dawni znajomi, i zrobił to dla mnie przez przyjaźń. Pani wie, że ja jestem kupcem; potrzebna mi była dębina, i Maszko odstąpił mi, ile mógł. - Nie rozumiem w takim razie, dlaczego tamten młody człowiek... - Jeśli pani zna radcę Jamisza - przerwał Połaniecki - to on, jako bliski sąsiad Krzemienia i Jałbrzykowa, objaśni panią, że ten młody człowiek jest niespełna rozumu - i znany z tego w całej okolicy. - W takim razie pan Maszko nie powinien się był pojedynkować. - Pani - rzekł z odcieniem niecierpliwości Połaniecki - w takich razach my mamy inne pojęcia od pań. - Pan pozwoli, że powiem parę słów mojej córce. Połaniecki pomyślał, że byłaby pora wstać i pożegnać się, ponieważ jednak przyszedł niejako na rekonesans i chciał przynieść jaką wiadomość Maszce, więc rzekł: - Jeśli panie mają jakieś polecenia do pana Maszki, to wprost stąd idę do niego. - Za chwilkę - odrzekła pani Krasławska. Połaniecki został sam i czekał dość długo, tak nawet długo, iż począł się niecierpliwić. Wreszcie weszły obie panie Krasławskie. Panna, ubrana w białą "szmizetkę" z marynarskim krawatem i uczesana nie dość starannie, wydała się jednak Połanieckiemu, mimo lekkiego zapalenia oczu i mimo kilku pryszczyków na czole, pokrytych pudrem, wcale ładna. Była w niej jakaś ponętna ociężałość, z której, wstając widocznie bardzo późno, nie zdołała się jeszcze otrząsnąć, i jakieś równie ponętne poranne zaniedbanie. Zresztą na anemicznej jej twarzy nie malowało się żadne wzruszenie. I po ukłonach, zamienionych z Połanieckim, rzekła zimnym, spokojnym głosem: - Niech pan będzie łaskaw powiedzieć panu Maszce, że bardzo się zmartwiłam i przestraszyłam. Czy naprawdę rana jest lekką? - Bezwarunkowo. - Uprosiłam mamy, żeby pojechała doglądać pana Maszkę, a ja mamę odwiozę i będę w powozie czekała na wiadomość. Potem znów po mamę przyjadę - i tak co dzień, póki pan Maszko nie będzie zupełnie zdrów. Mama taka dobra, że pozwala. Niech pan to powie panu Maszce. Tu lekki, ledwo dostrzegalny rumieniec przemknął po jej bladej twarzy. Połanieckiemu, dla którego słowa jej były zupełną niespodzianką i przejęły go zdziwieniem, wydała się teraz zupełnie ładną i w chwilę później, idąc do Maszki, mówił sobie: "No, jednak kobiety są lepsze, niż się wydają... To przecie zupełnie dwie karafki zmrożonej wody, a jednak ta dziewczyna ma trochę serca. Maszko się na niej nie poznał i będzie miał przyjemny zawód. Stara pojedzie do niego, zobaczy tych wszystkich biskupów i kasztelanów z krzywymi nosami, z których tak cieszył się Bukacki, i do reszty uwierzy w wielkość Maszki." Tak rozmyślając, znalazł się w mieszkaniu Maszki i musiał czekać, albowiem trafił na chwilę opatrunku. Zaledwie jednak doktor wyszedł, Maszko kazał go prosić i nie przywitawszy się nawet, spytał: - Cóż, byłeś? - Jak się masz, jak spałeś? - Dobrze. Mniejsza z tym... Byłeś? - Byłem. Powiem ci krótko: za kwadrans pani Krasławska przyjedzie cię doglądać. Panna kazała ci powiedzieć, że odwiezie tu matkę i będzie czekała na wiadomość, jak się masz. Kazała ci powiedzieć, że się bardzo przestraszyła, że jest bardzo nieszczęśliwa, ale Bogu dziękuje, że nie ma nic gorszego. Widzisz, Maszko!... Jeszcze ci dodam, że jest ładna, że mnie ujęła - i idę sobie, bo nie mam czasu. - Zmiłuj się, zaczekaj chwilę. Czekaj! mój kochany; ja nie mam gorączki - i jeśli to mówisz z obawy... Nudny jesteś! - przerwał Połaniecki. - Daję ci słowo, że mówię prawdę - i żeś przedwcześnie obgadywał własną narzeczoną. Maszko opuścił głowę na poduszki i czas jakiś milczał, po czym rzekł jakby do siebie: - Ja bym ją gotów naprawdę pokochać... - To dobrze - rzekł Połaniecki - bądź zdrów! Idę pożegnać Waskowskiego. I zamiast do Waskowskiego poszedł do Pławickich, których zresztą nie zastał. Pławicki nigdy w domu nie siedział, a o Maryni powiedziano mu, że wyszła przed godziną. Zwykle, gdy się idzie do kobiety, która budzi żywe zajęcie, gdy się przez drogę układa, co się jej powie, a potem nie zastaje się jej w domu, ma się dość głupią minę. Połaniecki to czuł i był zły. Wstąpił jednak do sklepu ogrodniczego i zakupiwszy mnóstwo kwiatów kazał je odesłać do Pławickich. Myśl, z jaką radością Marynia je przyjmie i z jak bijącym sercem będzie czekała wieczoru, sprawiła mu jednak tak wielką przyjemność, że zjadłszy po drodze obiad, w najlepszym humorze wpadł do Waskowskiego. - Przyszedłem pożegnać profesora - rzekł. - Kiedy profesor wyjeżdża? - Jak się masz, kochany! - odrzekł Waskowski. - Musiałem odłożyć na parę dni, bo, widzisz, ja tu zimuję rozmaitych malców... - Młodych Aryjczyków, którzy w wolnych chwilach wyciągają portmonetki z kieszeni? - Nie... To jest, widzisz, to dobre dusze, ale bez dozoru nie można, ich zostawić. Musiałem wystarać się o zastępcę, który będzie tu mieszkał na moim miejscu. - I który się tu upiecze. Jak profesor może wytrzymać w takim gorącu? - Bo siedzę bez surduta, i pozwolisz, że go nie włożę. Trochę tu ciepło, ale transpiracja zdrowa rzecz, a już ten skrzydlaty drobiazg to przepada za gorącem. Połaniecki obejrzał się naokoło. W pokoju było przynajmniej z pół tuzina trznadli, śmieciuszek, sikorek i czyżów, nie licząc wróbli, które przyzwyczajone widać do karmienia, tłumami zaglądały przez okno. Profesor utrzymywał w pokoju tylko te ptaki, które wykupywał od ptaszników, wróbli zaś nie puszczał do środka, twierdząc, że "nie byłoby końca, a byłaby krzywda kilka przyjąć, a innym odmówić". Pokojowe miały klatki, poprzyczepiane do murów i wewnętrznej framugi okna, ale szły do nich tylko na noc, w dzień zaś latały wolno po całym pokoju, napełniając go świegotem i zostawiając ślady na książkach i rękopisach, którymi założone były stoły i wszystkie kąty. Niektóre z ptaków, bardziej oswojone, siadały nawet na głowie Waskowskiego. Na podłodze trzeszczały pod nogami łuskawiny konopnego siemienia. Połaniecki, który to mieszkanie znał doskonale, wzruszył jednak ramionami i rzekł: - Wszystko to bardzo dobre, ale że profesor pozwala im czubić się lub świadczyć sobie na własnej głowie, to dalibóg zanadto! Przy tym tu jest zaduch. - To wina świętego Franciszka z Asyżu - odpowiedział Waskowski - bo ja od niego nauczyłem się lubić ten drobiazg. Mam nawet i parę gołębi, ale to piecuchy. - Profesor pewnie zobaczysz się z Bukackim - rzekł Połaniecki - miałem od niego list. Oto jest. - Można przeczytać? - Właśnie dlatego daję. Waskowski przeczytał i gdy skończył, rzekł: - Ja go zawsze bardzo kocham tego Bukackiego, to dobra dusza, ale... widzisz... on ma trochę tu! I Waskowski począł stukać palcami w czoło. - To już zaczyna mnie bawić! - zawołał Połaniecki. - Wyobraź sobie, profesor, od kilku dni ciągle ktoś stuka się w czoło i mówi o kimś ze znajomych "On ma tu!" Miłe społeczeństwo! - Kiedy to trochę tak jest! trochę tak jest... - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Waskowski. - A wiesz ty, co to jest? Oto, zwyczajnie, aryjski niepokój ducha, w nas zaś, jako w Słowianach, więcej tego niż na Zachodzie, bośmy najmłodsi z Ariów, i wskutek tego rai rozum, ni serce nie ułożyły się w nas jeszcze do równowagi. My, najmłodsi z Ariów, czujemy najżywiej, bierzem wszystko do serca najgoręcej i stosujemy do praktyki życia najzapalczywiej... Ja dużo widziałem, jam to dawno spostrzegł... Co za dziwne natury!... Ot, na przykład, studenci niemieccy knajpują - i co? - i nie przeszkadza im to ani pracować, ani wyrabiać się na praktycznych ludzi. Ale niechże Słowianin przejmie się tą modą i zacznie knajpować, to zginął, to zaknajpuje się na śmierć! I tak we wszystkim. Niemiec będzie pesymistą, będzie pisał tomy o tym, że życie jest rozpaczą - i będzie przy tym pił piwo, hodował dzieci, zbijał pieniądze, polewał ogród i sypiał pod pierzyną. Słowianin się powiesi albo się zgubi szalonym życiem, rozpustą; zdusi się błotem, w które będzie właził umyślnie... Ja, mój drogi, pamiętam ludzi, którzy się na śmierć zabajronizowali... Ja dużo widziałem... Widziałem ludzi, którzy kochając na przykład chłopów, kończyli na tym, że się spijali wódką po karczmach. Nie ma u nas miary i nie może być, bo u nas do zbytniego przejmowania się każdą ideą dołącza się jeszcze lekkomyślność i - wiesz co? - oto próżność. Ach, Boże, jacy my wszyscy próżni! jak my chcemy wysunąć się zawsze naprzód, by nas widziano i podziwiano! Weź takiego Bukackiego; wlazł - naprawdę wlazł - po uszy w sceptycyzm, w pesymizm, w buddaizm, w dekadentyzm - bo ja wiem w co wreszcie? - przecie teraz i w tym panuje chaos - wlazł tak głęboko, że go te miazmy naprawdę zatruwają; ale czy myślisz, że on przy tym nie pozuje? Co za dziwne natury! - zarazem najszczersze, najżywiej czujące, najmocniej wszystko biorące do serca - i komedianckie. Kiedy się o tym myśli, to się je kocha, ale jednocześnie chce się śmiać i płakać. Połaniecki przypomniał sobie, jak za pierwszą bytnością w Krzemieniu opowiadał Maryni o swoich czasach belgijskich, gdy bawiąc się na spółkę z kilkoma młodymi Belgami w pesymizm, spostrzegł wreszcie, że on te wszystkie teorie bierze daleko więcej od nich do serca i że tym samym więcej mu one psują życie. Więc teraz rzekł: - To, co profesor mówi, to jest prawda. Takie rzeczy widziałem i ja - i dlatego wszystkich nas diabli wezmą. Lecz Waskowski wlepił w zamarznięte szyby swoje mistyczne oczy i rzekł: - Nie, nas wszystkich przygarnie kto inny. Ta gorącość krwi, ta zdolność przejmowania się ideą to są wielkie podstawy do misji, którą Chrystus słowiańskiemu światu wyznaczył. Tu Waskowski wskazał na poplamiony przez ptaki rękopis i rzekł tajemniczo: - Widzisz, ja z tym jadę. To praca mojego żyda... Chcesz, żebym ci to przeczytał? - Dalibóg, nie mam czasu. Późno już. - Prawda. Mroczy się. Więc ci powiem w krótkich słowach... Nie tylko myślę, ale i najgłębiej wierzę, że Słowianie mają wielką misję do spełnienia. Tu Waskowski przerwał, począł trzeć ręką czoło i rzekł: - Co to za dziwna liczba: "trzy!..." Coś w tym jednak jest tajemniczego! - Miał profesor mówić o misji - rzekł niespokojnie Połaniecki. - Nie bój się: to ma związek jedno z drugim. Bo, widzisz, są trzy światy w Europie: romański, germański i słowiański. Tamte już spełniły, co miały spełnić. Przyszłość - to ten trzeci. - I co ten trzeci ma zrobić? - Stosunki społeczne, prawo, stosunek człowieka do człowieka, życie pojedynczych ludzi i to, co się nazywa życiem prywatnym, jest bądź co bądź oparte na nauce chrześcijańskiej. Ułomności ludzkie wykrzywiają ją, ale jednak wszystko na niej stoi. Ale to dopiero połowa zadania spełniona - pierwszy okres!... Są ludzie, którzy myślą, że chrześcijaństwo się kończy. Nie. Dopiero drugi okres ma się zacząć. Chrystus jest w życiu pojedynczych ludzi, ale go nie ma w historii - rozumiesz? Wprowadzić go do historii, oprzeć na nim stosunki dziejowe, stworzyć miłość bliźniego i w znaczeniu dziejowym - oto misja, którą ma spełnić świat słowiański... Tylko brak mu jeszcze świadomości, i trzeba mu na tę misję oczy otworzyć. Połaniecki milczał, bo nie miał co odpowiedzieć. Waskowski zaś mówił dalej: - Oto, nad czym całe życie myślałem - i tom wypowiedział w tej oto pracy... (Tu wskazał na rękopis.) To robota całego mojego życia. To ta wskazana misja. "Na którą tymczasem trznadle... - pomyślał Połaniecki - i zapewne tak jeszcze będzie długo." Głośno zaś rzekł: - I profesor spodziewa się, że jak taka rzecz wyjdzie z druku... - Nie, ja się niczego nie spodziewam. Ja mam trochę miłości, ale ja za lichy człowiek, za marny umysł... To zginie, jakby kto kamień rzucił w wodę, ale będą fale, będą koła. Niech potem przyjdzie jaki wybraniec... Bo ja wiem?... Co przeznaczone, to nie mnie. Oni nie potrafią wyrzec się misji, choćby sami chcieli... I widzisz, natur ludzkich nie trzeba odciągać od ich przeznaczenia ani przemocą zmieniać Co dobre gdzie indziej, to może być złe u nas, bo nas do czego innego Bóg stworzył. Zresztą, próżna robota. I ty próżno w siebie wmawiasz, że chcesz tylko pieniądze robić, i ty musisz pójść za głosem przeznaczenia i natury... - Ja nawet idę, bo się żenię... To jest: żenię się, jeśli mnie zechcą, A Waskowski objął go przez pół: - Bodajże cię! A to doskonale! Niech cię Bóg błogosławi... Wiem! Wam to nakazała ta dziecinka... A pamiętasz, jakem ci mówił, że i ona ma coś do spełnienia, że nie umrze, póki tego nie spełni? Niechże jej Bóg da światło, a wam obojgu błogosławieństwo... Marynia to przecie złoto!... - A kochanemu profesorowi szczęśliwej drogi i szczęśliwej misji. - I tobie, i tobie - czego sobie sam życzysz. - Ja? czego sobie życzę? - mówił wesoło Połaniecki. - A tak z pół tuzina małych misjonarzy... - A urwis! zawsze był urwis! - odpowiedział Waskowski. - No leć, leć, ja tam do was jeszcze przyjdę... Połaniecki wyleciał, wsiadł w dorożkę i kazał się wieźć do Pławickich. Po drodze układał sobie, co powie Maryni, i ułożył sobie mówkę, w miarę uczuciową, w miarę trzeźwą, jak przystoi na pozytywnego człowieka, który znalazł wprawdzie to, czego szukał, ale który żeni się także i przez rozum. Marynia spodziewała się go widocznie o wiele później, bo światła w pokojach nie były pozapalane, chociaż ostatnie blaski zachodu gasły już na dworze. Połaniecki począł na powitanie całować jej obie ręce i zapomniawszy zupełnie o rozumnej przemowie spytał trochę niepewnym i wzruszonym głosem: - Odebrała pani kwiaty i list? - Tak... - I domyśla się pani, dlaczegom przysłał? Maryni serce biło tak mocno, że nie zdobyła się na odpowiedź. Więc Połaniecki pytał dalej, coraz bardziej przerywanym głosem: - Czy pani zgadza się na wolę Litki? Czy pani mnie chce? - Tak - odpowiedziała Marynia. Teraz on, w poczuciu, że wypada jej dziękować, na próżno szukał słów. Przyciskał tylko coraz mocniej do ust jej ręce i zarazem trzymając je obie, przyciągał ją z lekka, coraz bliżej i bliżej. Nagle owionął go płomień; objął ją i począł ustami szukać jej ust. Lecz ona odwróciła głowę, tak że mógł tylko całować włosy na jej skroniach. Przez chwilę, w mroku, słychać było tylko ich przyspieszone oddechy, wreszcie Marynia wyrwała mu się z ramion. W kilka minut później służąca wniosła światło. Połaniecki ochłonąwszy przestraszył się teraz własnego zuchwalstwa i począł z niepokojem spoglądać w oczy Maryni. Był pewien, że ją obraził, i był gotów przepraszać. Tymczasem ze zdziwieniem. spostrzegł, że w jej twarzy nie było żadnych śladów gniewu. Oczy miała spuszczone, policzki pałające, włosy nieco w nieładzie; znać było, że jest pomieszana i jakby odurzona - ale przy tym przejęta tylko takim pełnym słodyczy strachem kobiety zakochanej, która przestępując nowy próg czuje, że trzeba coś na nim poświęcić, ale która przestępuje go i ulega dlatego, że chce, że kocha i że powinna wobec praw, które mężczyźnie przyznaje. Połanieckiego jednak przejęło na jej widok żywe uczucie wdzięczności. Zdawało mu się teraz, że kocha Marynię tak, jak ją kochał dawniej, przed, śmiercią Litki. Uczuł też, że w tej chwili nie może być dla niej zbyt delikatnym, ani zbyt wspaniałomyślnym, więc wziąwszy znowu jej rękę, podniósł ją do ust z wielką czcią i rzekł: - Ja wiem, żem pani nie wart - to nie ma i gadania! Ale Bóg widzi, że co będzie w moich siłach, to zawsze dla pani zrobię. A Marynia spojrzała na niego wilgotnymi. oczyma: - Byle pan był szczęśliwy... - Czy z panią można nie być? Ja to widziałem od pierwszej chwili w Krzemieniu. Ale potem, pani wie: wszystko się popsuło. Myślałem, za pani wyjdzie za Maszkę, i com się nagryzł!... - To ja byłam zła i przepraszam... mój drogi - panie Stachu!... Połaniecki zaś zawołał z wielkim zapałem: - Jeszcze dziś profesor mówił: "Marynia to złoto." I prawda! wszyscy to mówią - nie tylko złoto, ale skarb - bardzo drogi! A jej dobre oczy poczęły się do niego śmiać: - Może i bardzo ciężki... - Niech panią o to głowa nie boli; ja mam dość sił i potrafię go na ręku nosić... Teraz przynajmniej mam po co żyć. - I ja - odpowiedziała Marynia. - Czy pani wie, że ja już tu byłem? Przysłałem potem te chryzantemy. Po wczorajszym liście pani powiedziałem sobie: to po prostu anioł, i trzeba nie mieć ani serca, ani piątej klepki, żeby dłużej zwlekać. - Taka byłam niespokojna o ten pojedynek - i nieszczęśliwa. Ale to już naprawdę skończone? - Daję pani słowo - najzupełniej. Marynia chciała dalej wypytywać, ale tymczasem nadszedł pan Pławicki; chwilkę słychać było, jak pokasłując trochę stawiał laskę i zdejmował paletot w przedpokoju, potem otworzył drzwi i ujrzawszy ich samych rzekł: - Tak we dwoje sobie siedzicie? A Marynia, podbiegłszy ku niemu, położyła mu ręce na ramionach i nadstawiając czoło do pocałunku odrzekła: - Jak narzeczeni, papo. Pan Pławicki cofnął się nieco i spytał: - Jak powiadasz? - Mówię - odpowiedziała patrząc mu spokojnie w oczy - że pan Stanisław chce mnie wziąć i że jestem bardzo szczęśliwa... Połaniecki przybliżył się, uściskał z całej siły pana Pławickiego i rzekł: - Chcę wziąć, za zgodą i pozwoleniem wujaszkowym. Lecz pan Pławicki zawołał: "Dziecko moje!", i podążywszy chwiejnym krokiem do kanapy, siadł na niej ciężko. - Pozwólcie... - mówił - wzruszenie... Nic to - nie zważajcie na mnie... Moje dzieci!... Jeśli wam to potrzebne - błogosławię z całego serca... I błogosławił, przy czym opanowało go jeszcze większe wzruszenie, bo Marynię kochał jednak rzeczywiście. Głos wiązł mu co chwila w gardle, i oboje młodzi słyszeli tylko takie oderwane zdania lub wyrazy jak na przykład: "Jakiś kąt przy was - dla starca, który całe życie pracował...", "Jedyne dziecko...", "Sierota..." Oni zaś uspokajali go na współkę i uspokoili tak dobrze, że w pół godziny potem pan Pławicki uderzył nagle po ramieniu Połanieckiego i rzekł: - Ach, rozbójniku! Toś ty myślał o Maryni, a ja myślałem, żeś ty trochę... I resztę dokończył do ucha Połanieckiego, który zaczerwienił się z oburzenia i odpowiedział: - Jak wuj może przypuszczać! Gdyby mi to kto inny śmiał powiedzieć... - No, no, no! - odparł śmiejąc się Pławicki. - Nie ma dymu bez ognia. Tegoż jeszcze wieczoru Marynia, żegnając się z Połanieckim, spytała: - Czy mi pan nie odmówi jednej rzeczy? - Co tylko pani rozkaże. - Bo ja sobie dawno powiedziałam, że jeśli przyjdzie taka chwila jak dziś, to potem pojedziemy razem do Litki. - A moja droga pani! - odpowiedział Połaniecki. A ona mówiła dalej: - Nie wiem, co tam ludzie powiedzą, ale co nam do świata - prawda? - Naturalnie! Mielibyśmy też na ludzi się oglądać? Z duszy serca jestem pani wdzięczny za tę myśl. Moja droga pani, moja... Maryniu. - Bo ja myślę, że ona patrzy na nas i modli się za nas. - Tak, to nasza mała patronka. - Dobranoc. - Dobranoc. - Do jutra. - Do jutra - rzekł całując jej ręce - do pojutrza co dzień i do... Tu dodał ciszej: - I do ślubu. - Tak! - odpowiedziała Marynia. Połaniecki wyszedł. W głowie i w sercu czuł wielki zamęt myśli, uczuć, wrażeń, nad którymi panowało jedno główne pojęcie, że stało się coś niesłychanie stanowczego, że los jego został rozstrzygnięty, że czas namysłów, wahań się i zmian przeszedł i że trzeba zacząć nowe życie. I to poczucie nie było mu nieprzyjemne, a nawet graniczyło z pewnym upojeniem, zwłaszcza gdy przypomniał sobie, jak całował skroń i włosy Maryni. To c o ś, czego w jego uczuciu brakło, malało i ginęło w owym przypomnieniu prawie zupełnie-i Połanieckiemu zdawało się, że znalazł wszystko, czego do zupełnego szczęścia trzeba. "Tym się nie przesycę nigdy!" - myślał sorcie i wprost zdawało mu się, że to jest niepodobieństwo. Przy tym myślał o dobroci Maryni, o tym, jak ona jest pewna, jak na takim sercu i. charakterze można budować, jak w życiu z nią nigdy nic nie może grozić, jak ona nic w mim nie zdepce, nic nie zmarnuje, jak przyjmie za złoto to, co jest w nim złotem, jak będzie żyła dla niego, nie dla siebie - tak myśląc zadawał sobie w duszy pytanie: co mógł lepszego znaleźć? - i prawie dziwił się swoim dawnym wahaniom. Jednakże czuł jednocześnie, że to, co ma przyjść, jest zmianą tak olbrzymią, czymś tak bez miary stanowczym, że gdzieś, na dnie, w najgłębszym zakącie duszy, budził się w nim jakby niepokój przed owym szczęściem nieznanym. Lecz nie wahał się: "Nie jestem ani tchórzem, ani niedołęgą - myślał. - Trzeba teraz iść naprzód, i pójdę." Wróciwszy do domu spojrzał na Litkę i natychmiast otworzył się przed nim jakby nowy jasny widnokrąg. Pomyślał, że może mieć dzieci. Taką oto jasną, drogą główkę - i to z Marynią! Na samą myśl o tym serce poczęło mu bić żywiej - i do porywu zmysłów dołączyła się taka jakaś otucha życiowa, jakiej od dawnych lat nie zaznał. Czuł się prawie zupełnie szczęśliwy. Spojrzawszy wypadkiem na list Bukackiego, który przy rozbieraniu się wydobył z kieszeni, począł się śmiać tak szczerze, że aż służący zajrzał ze zdziwieniem do pokoju. Połaniecki miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, że się żeni. Zasnął dopiero nad ranem, ale wstał trzeźwy, wypoczęty i ubrawszy się poleciał do biura, by jak najprędzej zwiastować nowinę Bigielowi. Bigiel uściskał go, następnie począł ze zwykłą sobie powolnością rozważać sprawę i wreszcie rzekł: - Biorąc na rozum, to jest najmądrzejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłeś. Po czym ukazawszy na biurko z papierami, dodał: - Te kontrakta powinny być korzystne - ale tamten jeszcze lepszy. - Co? nieprawda? - zawołał chełpliwie Połaniecki. - Lecę powiedzieć żonie - rzekł Bigiel - bo nie mogę wytrzymać, a ty sobie także idź, i idź na dobre. Będę cię zastępował do dnia ślubu i przez miodowy miesiąc. - Dobrze - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Lecę odwiedzić Maszkę, a potem jedziemy z Marynią do Litki. - To jej się od was należy. Połaniecki nakupił znów po drodze kwiatów, dołączył do nich wiadomość, że zaraz przychodzi, i wpadł do Maszki. Maszko miał się pod opieką pani Krasławskiej znacznie lepiej i lada chwila spodziewał się jej przybycia. Tymczasem wysłuchawszy nowiny ścisnął rękę Połanieckiego z pewnym wzruszeniem i rzekł: - Powiem ci tylko jedno: nie wiem, czy ona będzie z tobą szczęśliwa - ty z nią na pewno. - Bo kobiety są lepsze od nas - odpowiedział Połaniecki - spodziewam się, że po tym, co cię spotkało, i ty jesteś tego zdania. - Wyznaję, że dotąd nie mogę ochłonąć ze zdumienia. Są zarazem i lepsze od nas, i bardziej tajemnicze. Wyobraź sobie... Tu Maszko zaciął się, jak gdyby się wahał, czy ma mówić dalej. - Co? - spytał Połaniecki. - Tak! ty jesteś dyskretny człowiek, a przy tym dałeś mi takie dowody przyjaźni, że może nie być miedzy nami tajemnic: wyobraź więc sobie, że wczoraj po twoim odejściu odebrałem anonim - tu, jak wiesz, panuje ten szlachetny obyczaj pisania anonimów - a w nim wiadomość, że papa Krasławski istnieje, żyje i ma się dobrze. - Co znowu? Może być plotka. - Ale może i nie być. Żyje podobno w Ameryce. List odebrałem podczas bytności pani Krasławskiej. Nie mówiłem jej nic, ale po pewnym czasie, gdy po obejrzeniu tych oto portretów poczęła mnie wypytywać o dalsze stosunki rodzinne, spytałem i ja ją z kolei: jak dawno jest wdową? Odpowiedziała mi na to: "Jesteśmy z córką same na świecie od dziewięciu lat, ale to są smutne dzieje, o których dziś nie chcę mówić." Uważ, że nie odpowiedziała wprost, kiedy jej mąż umarł. - I co ty na to? - Ja myślę, że jeśli papa żyje, to musi, być tego rodzaju figura, o której się nie mówi, i że to naprawdę mogą być "smutne dzieje". - Tajemnica dawno by się wydała. - Te panie siedziały kilkanaście lat za granicą. Kto wie? Zresztą w niczym to moich zamiarów nie zmienia. Jeśli pan Krasławski siedzi w Ameryce i nie przyjeżdża tu, to musi mieć do tego dobre powody, więc tak jakby go nie było. Owszem, teraz nabieram otuchy, że moje małżeństwo dojdzie do skutku, bo rozumiem, że gdy ludzie muszą coś ukrywać, wówczas mniej są wymagający. - Wybacz mi moją ciekawość - rzekł Połaniecki biorąc kapelusz - ale mnie chodzi o moją sumę, a teraz o Pławickich; czy ty wiesz na pewno, że te panie mają pieniądze? - Powiem ci otwarcie: zdaje się, że i grube, ale jednak stawiam na kartę trochę zakrytą. Prawdopodobnie mają znaczną gotówkę. Matka powiedziała mi kilkakrotnie, że córka jej nie potrzebuje się oglądać na majątek męża. Kasę żelazną widziałem. Dom prowadzą duży. Znam w Warszawie prawie wszystkich Żydów i nie-Żydów, którzy pożyczają pieniędzy, i wiem na pewno, że nikomu grosza nie winne. Jak sam wiesz, mają ładną willę niedaleko od Bigielów. Z kapitału nie żyją, bo są na to za mądre. - Pozytywnej cyfry jednak nie wiesz? - Próbowałem wypytywać, ale z daleka. Nie będąc zbyt pewnym stosunku z nimi, nie mogłem bardzo naciskać. Dano mi do zrozumienia, że będzie ze dwieście tysięcy rubli, a kiedyś więcej. Połaniecki pożegnał się i idąc do Pławickich myślał: „Wszystko to są jakieś tajemnice, jakieś mroki, jakieś ryzyka. Wolę Marynię.” I w pół godziny później jechali z Marynią na cmentarz do Litki. Dzień był ciepły jak na wiosnę, ale szaro; miasto wyglądało ponuro i brudno. Na cmentarzu topniejący śnieg opadał płatami na ziemię z grobów i odsłaniał zżółkła, na wpół przegniłą murawę. Z ramion krzyżów i z bezlistnych gałęzi drzew spadały duże krople, które zrywający się od czasu do czasu podmuch ciepłego wiatru rzucał w twarz Połanieckiemu i Maryni. Podmuchy owe szarpały jej suknię, tak że musiała ją tłumić. Stanęli wreszcie u grobu Litki. I tu wszystko było mokre, oślizgłe, posępne, na wpół obnażone z topniejącego śniegu. Myśl, że to dziecko, którego niegdyś tak strzeżono, takie kochane i pieszczone, leży teraz w tej wilgoci i piwnicznym mroku, nie chciała się Połanieckiemu prawie w głowie pomieścić. "Wszystko to może naturalne - myślał - jednak ze śmiercią nie podobna się pogodzić." I rzeczywiście było tak, że ilekroć odwiedzał Litkę, wracał z tego cmentarza z jakimś niepohamowanym buntem, z jakimś namiętnym protestem w duszy. Te myśli poczęły go targać i w te] chwili; wydało mu się wprost strasznym kochać Litkę i pogodzić kochanie ze świadomością, że o kilka stóp poniżej ona tam leży, czarna i rozkładająca się. Ja tu nie powinienem przychodzić - mówił sobie - bo tu wściekam się, tracę głowę i wszelkie podstawy do życia." Przede wszystkim jednak męczył się, bo jeśli o śmierci niepodobieństwem jest nie myśleć, równym niepodobieństwem jest coś wymyślić, i dlatego wszystko, co o niej przychodzi do głowy, jest, o ile człowiek nie wyciągnie rąk do prostej wiary, zarazem rozpaczliwym i płytkim, oklepanym, pospolitym. "Mnie tu chodzi więcej niż o samo istnienie, a umiem sobie odpowiedzieć tylko komunałem. Zupełne koło błędne!" I to była prawda. Jeśli bowiem myślał na przykład, że na pierwsze wspomnienie o śmierci wszystko staje się dymem, i czuł, że, niestety, talk jest, czuł przy tym, że tysiące ludzi zdobyły się na to pojęcie przed nim i że nikt nie znalazł w tym ani otuchy, ani nawet takiego zadowolenia, jakie daje wykrycie prawdy. Wszystko, co mógł sobie powiedzieć, było zarazem straszne i miałkie. Łatwo mu było rozumieć, że całe życie ludzkie, dzieje powszechne, wszelkie filozofie są w gruncie rzeczy tylko walką ze śmiercią: nieustanną, rozpaczliwą, zupełnie zrozumiałą i jednocześnie bezdennie głupią i bezcelową, bo z góry straconą. Ale tafcie rozumienie nie mogło mu przynieść żadnej ulgi, było ono bowiem tylko stwierdzeniem nowego koła błędnego. "Bo gdy jedynym celem wszelkich wysiłków ludzkich jest życie, a jedynym rezultatem śmierć, to bezsens przechodzi miarę, i po prostu nie można by go przypuścić, gdyby nie owa oczywistość obmierzła i niemiłosierna, która istoty żywe i kochane zmienia w rzecz zgniłą." Połaniecki za każdą bytnością na cmentarzu zatruwał się podobnymi myślami. Dziś, jadąc, sądził, że obecność Maryni uwolni go od nich, tymczasem stało się raczej przeciwnie. Śmierć Litki, poderwawszy w nim ufność w sens i w moralną celowość życia, podkopała właśnie w nim i tę pierwszą, dawną miłość do Maryni, tak nawiną i pozbawioną zwątpień; teraz więc, gdy wraz z Marynią stanął przy grobie Litki, gdy ta śmierć, która zaczęła być już tylko wspomnieniem, stała się znów czymś niemal dotykalnym, zatruwające jej działanie spotęgowało się znowu. Znów mu się wydało, że całe życie, zatem i miłość, jest tylko obłędem, a zabiegi życiowe czymś zupełnie czczym i marnym. Jeśli nad życiem nie ma ani rozumu, ani miłosierdzia - to po co się trudzić, po co kochać, po co się żenić? Czy po to, żeby mieć dzieci, przywiązać się do nich każdą kroplą krwi, a potem patrzeć bezradnie, jak je owa ślepa, głupia, oburzająca i brutalna siła dusi jak wilk jagnięta - i przychodzić do ich grobu z myślą, że pleśnieją w ciemności i wilgoci. Ot, Litka tam przecie leży! Dziwnie posępny dzień potęgował tylko gorycz tych poczuć. Czasami, za poprzednich bytności, cmentarz wydawał się Połanieckiemu jakąś wielką nicością, w której rozpływa się życie, ale rozpływa się i wszelka niedola, czymś ogromnie sennym i kojącym. Dziś nie było na nim spokoju. Płaty śniegu osuwały się z pni i grobów; wśród mokrych drzew tłukły się z krakaniem wrony. Nagłe i potężne podmuchy wiatru rzucały kroplami wilgoci oderwanymi od gałęzi i gnąc je tworzyły jakąś rozpaczliwą szarpaninę wśród nieruchomych, kamiennych i obojętnych krzyżów. Wtem Marynia przestała się modlić i rzekła takim stłumionym głosem, jakim się mówi na cmentarzach: - Teraz jej dusza musi być między nami. Połaniecki nie odpowiedział nic, ale naprzód pomyślał, że on i Marynia są istotami jakby z dwóch odrębnych światów, a następnie, że gdyby w tym, co ona mówi, była choć cząstka prawdy, to wszystkie jego duchowe rozterki byłyby mniej warte niż ten topniejący śnieg. W takim razie - mówił sobie - istnieje umieranie i istnieją cmentarze, ale śmierci po prostu nie ma. Marynia poczęła układać teraz na grobie wianki z nieśmiertelników, które kupili przed bramą, on zaś myślał spiesznie, raczej za pomocą poczuć niż za pomocą myśli: „W moim świecie nie ma na nic odpowiedzi, są tylko koła błędne, które się staczają w przepaść.” I uderzyło go to; że gdyby takie pojęcia o śmierci, jakie miała Marynia, nie wypływały z wiary albo gdyby były zupełnie nie znane i gdyby niespodzianie postawił je jaki filozof jako hipotezę - to by tę hipotezę uznano za najgenialniejszą z genialnych - ona bowiem wszystko tłumaczy, na wszystko daje odpowiedź, rozświeca nie tylko życie, ale i śmierć, która jest ciemnością. Ludzkość klękłaby z podziwu przed takim. mędrcem i taką naukową teorią. Z drugiej strony czuł, że jednak było coś z Litki między nimi. Ona sama rozsypywała się w proch, ale coś ją przeżyło; zostały jakieś fale jej myśli, jej woli, jej uczucia. To, że on zbliżył się z Marynią, że byli narzeczonymi, że teraz stali przy grobie Litki, że się połączą, że życie pójdzie im razem, że będą mieli dzieci, które z kolei będą żyły, kochały i mnożyły się - czymże było, jeśli nie taką falą, która, wyszedłszy z tego dziecka, mogła iść i iść w nieskończoność, odradzając się w nieśmiertelnym łańcuchu zjawisk? Jakże tedy zrozumieć, by z istoty śmiertelnej wyszła nie śmiertelna i nieskończona energia? Marynia w prostocie swej wiary znalazła na to odpowiedź, Połaniecki - nie. A jednak Marynia miała słuszność: Litka była między nimi. Połanieckiemu przeleciało teraz przez głowę jakieś niejasne i niewarte w ścisłą myśl przypuszczenie, że może wszystko to, co człowiek za życia pomyśli, wszystko, czego chce, wszystko, co przekocha, jest taką, stokroć bardziej nieuchwytną, stokroć subtelniejszą od eteru materią, z której powstaje jakaś astralna istota, świadoma siebie, i albo wieczna, albo przeradzająca się w istnienie coraz doskonalsze, subtelniejsze, aż do nieskończoności. I zdawało mu się, że atomy myśli i uczuć mogą się skupiać w odrębną jednostkę właśnie dlatego, że wychodząc z jednego mózgu lub serca są sobie pokrewne, zatem dążą ku sobie z tej samej tajemniczej zasady, z jakiej skupiają się pierwiastki fizyczne, by wytworzyć fizyczną jednostkę. Obecnie nie miał czasu nad tym myśleć, ale zdawało mu się, że czegoś dostrzegł, że w zasłonie, którą miał na oczach, utworzyła się jakaś mała szpara. Mogło się to okazać złudzeniem, ale w tej chwili czuł, że Litka jest jednak między nimi, mniemał, że obecność jej w taki tylko sposób może być zrozumiałą. W tym czasie nadszedł jakiś pogrzeb, bo w dzwonnicy stojącej na środku cmentarza poczęto dzwonić. Połaniecki podał Maryni rękę i poszli ku bramie. W drodze Marynia, myśląc widocznie w dalszym ciągu o Litce, rzekła: - Teraz jestem zupełnie pewna, że będziemy szczęśliwi. I przytuliła się silniej do ramienia Połanieckiego, bo zresztą i uderzenia wiatru stały się talk potężne, że trudno jej było im się oprzeć. Jeden z podmuchów obwinął jej woalkę naokoło szyi Połanieckiego. Rzeczywistość poczęła go wołać. Przyciskał oto do boku ramię kochającej kobiety i czuł, że kochanie, jeśli nie jest zdolne przesłonić śmierci, to przynajmniej godzi z życiem. Wsiadłszy do karety wziął dłoń Maryni l nie wypuszczał jej przez całą drogę. Chwilami wracała mu niemal zupełna otucha, myślał bowiem, że owe braki, jakie istniały w jego uczuciu, ta słodka i dobra do gruntu dziewczyna potrafi wypełnić i wskrzesić wszystko, co zmarniało. "Moja żona! moja żona!" - powtarzał sobie w duszy, patrząc na nią, a jej poczciwe jasne oczy odpowiadały mu: "Twoja!" Gdy zajechali do domu, pan Pławicki nie powrócił jeszcze z przedobiedniej przechadzki, znaleźli się więc sam na sam. Połaniecki siadł koło Maryni i pod wpływem tych myśli, które przechodziły mu przez głowę podczas drogi, rzekł: - Pani powiedziała, że Litka była między nami - i to prawda! Ja zawsze wracałem, jak ścięty z cmentarza, a jednak dobrze, żeśmy tam byli. Marynia zaś odrzekła: - Bo to tak, jakbyśmy jeździli po błogosławieństwo. - Ja mam to samo wrażenie i prócz tego tak mi się wydaje, jakbyśmy już byli połączeni, a przynajmniej bliżsi sobie niż przedtem. - Tak - i to będzie i smutne, i dobre wspomnienie. Wtedy on wziął znowu jej ręce i rzekł: - Więc jeśli pani ufa, że będziemy szczęśliwi, po co szczęście zwlekać? Moja dobra, moja najlepsza, i ja ufam, że nam będzie dobrze; nie zwłóczmy ślubu. Mamy zacząć nowe życie, to je zacznijmy prędko. - To niech pan postanowi. Ja całą duszą jestem pana. Na to on przyciągnął ją jak pierwszego dnia i po chwili znów począł szukać ustami jej ust, ona zaś, czy to pod wpływem myśli, że jego prawa są dziś już większe, czy pod wpływem budzących się zmysłów, nie odwracała już głowy, ale zmrużywszy oczy, sama podała mu usta jakby spragnione od dawna.